Warriors
by Pumkin31
Summary: Leopardfur and Riverclan's side of part of book two.


Warriors

( Set in book two )  
Leopardfur woke to the sound of her name being wispered behind her. She opened her eyes and got up, walking towards the sound. It was Blackclaw calling her for a meeting. " Alright. "she said. "Take me to them." Blackclaw trotted away towards high rock, and Crookedstar, Whiteclaw, and Mudfur came into veiw. Crookedstar was finishing a conversation with Mudfur. "All I'm saying is that we need the clan to stay safe. It's almost leaf-bare, and green cough is still a threat." " There arn't any symptems yet, and I cant be healing a sickness that isn't here yet (if it comes)." Crookedstar hesitated a moment then decided to change th subject. "Er, Leopardfur, thanks for coming to this meeting." Mudfur slowly backed away, hoping Crookedstar wouldn't call him back. When he didn't, he ran off towards his den. Crookedstar continued, not noticing, "As you know Thunderclan's decision to bring back Windclan means no hunting in their territory. But, their not back yet. So,we have an opertunity to hunt and get some fresh-kill. Leopardfur, I want you to take Blackclaw and Whiteclaw to Windclan's plains to find some fresh-kill. " Leopardfur looked a little worried but said, "Yes, Crookedstar. When shall we leave?" "Right away,or when you have eaten if need be." Leopardfur looked at Whiteclaw then to Blackclaw, each shaking their heads. " Alright then, we leave now. " She gave a bow of the head then signaled to them to follow her.  
They walked into the forest toward the river,and when they had crossed waited in the feilds ears pricked for any sound of an animal. Suddenly, the grass behind them gave way, and a rabbit hopped into their clearing. Instantly instinct kicked in and all three pounced at once. The rabbit was too fast though, all three landed on top of each other and the rabbit quickly hopped into the tall grass towards the forest. Leopardfur scrambled up faster than the others set on catching that rabbit. She ran as fast as she could. Blackclaw and Whiteclaw ran after the deputy trying their best to stay on her trail. They came up on Leopardfur so abruptly Whiteclaw had to take a second to realize it. " What is it? Did you loose it? " "Well," Leopardfur begain. But she stoped and ran off to the right. "Wait," Blackclaw sniffed the air."I think I smell another cat." But no one was listening. They came up on a hole in the ground and Blackclaw said, "Badger set!" Whiteclaw answered, "Is it abandoned? The rabbit may be inside." " Wait, the scent leads this way ," meowed Blackclaw. They charged away. Blackclaw took one more look back and cought up to the others.  
They returned to camp that evening with nothing more than a mouse and a small bird. " Okey, said Leopardfur to Crookedstar, "Clearly our strengths are not in rabbit hunting." Crookedstar took a deep breath and sighed saying, "I had hoped for a bit more but I guess three Riverclan toms aren't excactly fit for hunting rabbits. Go ge-" Blackclaw and Whiteclaw were already sprinting over to the fresh-kill pile and getting their pick. " I think I understand." said Leopardfur with a smile.  
Two days later Leopardfur, Whiteclaw, and four others went out on patrol near the river. As they were walking along the side of a gorge that fell straight down into the white rapids of the river, sevral of them pricked their ears and heard the sound of some Thunderclan and Windclan cats. " Come on! " hissed Leopardfur. They swiftly ran up ahead and saw the cats they were smelling and hearing on a ledge below them. " GET THEM! " yelled Leopardfur. All four other cats looked up and saw them and tried to run but they were too sprang on top of them clawing and biting trying not to fall off the cliff. Loudbelly, a dark brown tom, sprang on a ginger Thunderclan cat biting into his shoulder. " This will be the last time you set foot into Riverclan territory." Hissed Loudbelly. All the Riverclan warriors realized the other cats wern't fighting as hard as usual. Then,suddenly a war cry sounded from the trees up ahead,and four more Thunderclan cats ran out yowling and spitting. After the Thunderclan deputy,Tigerclaw had finished with one of Riverclan's warriors, he fixed his pail eyes on Leopardfur. Leopardfur was fighting a frail Windclan warrior and was about to finish him off when Tigerclaw dived forward and grasped his wide shoulders and pulled him off the scrawney Windclan warrior. Another Riverclan she-cat was locked in battle with a littler cat and was about to push her over the side,when the ginger cat sprinted over and grabed her by the scruff, away from the edge. Then, a howl made everybody turn their heads. A gray tom was leaning bover the side of the cliff, and they could all see a white paw clinging to the side of the cliff. The gray tom leaned forward with his mouth, trying to grab the paw,but it disapeared out of sight. The Riverclan cats dashed over to the side only to see a dark head sink beneath the surface.  
WHITECLAW! NO!

To Be Contiued...


End file.
